Kickin' It: Falling Hard
by The Fandom Equestrian
Summary: Jack likes Kim, and Kim is starting to realize herself that she likes Jack. So when Kim's old boyfriend pops up out of the blue, Jack is jealous. But when Jack is in a serious accident, Kim has to make some difficult choices. The sweet boy who wants to be her boyfriend and seems to care about nobody but her, or Jack? Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Visit

Kim grabbed one of the practice dummies in the Bobby Wasabi karate dojo and began practicing her kicks. Rudy had gotten the flu, so he was home sick, and Jerry was applying for a job at Falaffel Phil's to earn money to pay back his dad. The dojo was mostly empty, except for her, Milton, and Jack. Oh, and the dummy.

Jack looked up from where he was sitting, seeing the doors swing open and a somewhat handsome boy their age walked in. Jack stood up, and Kim stopped what she was doing.

"I'm looking for a Kim?" the boy asked.

Jack looked at Kim. "Do you know him?" he asked, but kim was already running towards the boy, hugging him.

"You're really here! I haven't seen you in forever! How was Australia?" Kim prompted, stepping back.

"Well, Australia was alright. But pretty much everywhere I turned something was going to kill me." the boy joked. "How have you been?"

Kim smiled. "I've been good. I've kept up with karate, and now I'm a black belt. But what are you doing here?"

"I had to come see you." the boy smiled, his dimples showing. "Who are your new friends?" he asked.

"The one that looks kind of like a tall chicken is Milton, and that's Jack." Kim said, pointing at each of them. "Guys, this is my old boyfriend Calvin, who moved to Australia for a math program there." Kim said, and they waved at each other awkwardly.

"Um, your boyfriend?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Old boyfriend," Kim corrected him.

"You two don't have a thing going on, do you?" Calvin asked.

"No, we don't." Jack responded. What was he supposed to say? Yeah, he liked Kim. But he couldn't say it with her standing right there.

"Then you won't mind if I ask Kim something?" Calvin replied, as if it were a rhetorical question. When nobody responded, he continued. "I actually came here because I wanted to know if you would get back together with me. What do you say, smoothies tomorrow at noon?"

Kim looked a little taken aback by the question. She blushed. "Of course, I would love to go!" she said.

"Great, I'll see you there." Calvin said. "Unless you wouldn't mind if I stayed to watch?"

"I don't mind at all." Kim responded happily.

Kim and Jack returned to the dummy, taking turns kicking it.

"So you two were together?" Jack prompted.

"Yeah, we were. It was in like, sixth grade though, so it wasn't very official." Kim replied casually. "Maybe he wants to have an official relationship now." she lowered her voice so Calvin couldn't hear.

"Oh," Jack said, and kicked the dummy extra hard. They ended their conversation at that, and practiced in silence.

What's up with Jack? Kim thought to herself. But she felt like she already knew. Calvin was what was wrong with Jack. But they were friends, he should be happy for her. A real boyfriend...


	2. Chapter 2: Mixed Emotions

Jack went to the dojo again the next day. He knew Kim and Calvin were already on their little smoothie date. He began to wonder why he had never had the courge to ask Kim out himself. But it was too late now, Kim was already with Calvin. He didn't dislike Calvin, just the fact that he had what Jack wanted.

"I shouldn't be jealous." Jack mumbled to himself.

"Jealous about what?" Milton asked, startling him.

"Oh, nothing." Jack sighed. He grabbed his water bottle and took a drink. As much as he wanted to take his anger out on the dummy, he didn't feel quite up to it. It was like he was angry, but also angry with himself for being angry.

"Calvin seemed nice. Maybe the four of us could hang out sometime." Milton commented, not having picked up on any of Jack's feelings from yesterday.

"Yeah... Maybe..." Jack said, half-heartedly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Milton asked. "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm just a little tired." Jack lied. But he was wide awake, and his head was swimming with thoughts. He made an effort to get up from his seat and work on some moves. He focused all of his anger towards his practice, and stayed for an extra two hours after Milton had left.

***sorry about the short chapter. I just needed to kill some time. But what is the accident that happens to Jack in the next chapter?***


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

Kim and Calvin walked into the dojo, and Kim stopped, surprised to see Jack still there.

Jack forced himself to smile, but Kim and Calvin were holding hands, making it that much harder. "How was your date?"

"It was great!" Kim practically jumped up and down. Jack tried to smile while Kim went into details about how sweet Calvin was, how he always held the door open for her, and blah blah blah.

Jack listened, but his own thoughts swirled around in his head. From the looks of it, Calvin was some kind of super-gentleman. Kim deserved someone like that. Someone who would make her feel special. Calvin would make her happier than he would, so he should shut up and be happy for Kim.

"We were just coming to hang out here a little, and let Kim practice." Calvin said in a polite way, but somehow it sounded menacing, although Kim didn't seem to notice. Jack stepped back, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, I was just leaving anyways, so you guys can be alone." Jack said, starting to walk towards the door.

"You don't have to leave." Kim said.

"Um, I was already going to leave. I should get some lunch now." Jack said, walking faster.

As Jack reached about four feet from the door, there was a crack from above, and Jack looked up just in time to see one of the big overhead lights falling towards him at a fearsome pace. He just heard Kim's voice before everything went dark.

"Jack! Jack!" Kim cried, dropping Calvin's hand and running to her friend's aid. She kneeled down next to him, dread spreading through her when she saw he was unconcious. She tried to lift the light off of him, but it was too heavy. "Calvin! Help me!"

"I'm calling an ambulance." Calvin said. "You can do it."

Kim groaned in frsutration. She grabbed one side of the light and heaved it to the side, so it was still only half on Jack. The sight of his limp body brought hot tears to her eyes. She walked around him and grabbed the other side. She tried three times, and on the third time succeeded in getting the light off of him.

She knelt down by his head, moving the hair out of his face.

Charlie knelt down next to her. "What do you think happened?" he asked, examining Jack's limp body.

"I don't care." Kim said. She knew she was supposed to not move him, but she couldn't help grabbing his hand and holding it for a little.

"It's going to be fine." Calvin said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't right now." Kim sniffled, shoving him away. She held onto Jack's hand and gingerly brushed the loose strands of hairs back, as if if she were to do make the slightest move he might break.

The sound of sirens getting closer brought relief, even though there was no guarantee that Jack would be okay.

The paramedics flooded in, and started to lift Jack onto a stretcher. They put him in the back of the ambulance and began to close the doors.

"Wait! I'm coming, too." Kim said, and she tried to get in.

"You may say goodbye for a second, but no coming with us." the lead paramedic said, letting both Calvin and her into the ambulance.

Kim immediately grabbed his hand again. "I'm not allowed to come with you, but I'll be right there, and tomorrow, we will definitely see each other. One way or another."

Jack blinked his eyes awake. "Kim?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Kim said practically jumping up and down. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts... Everywhere." he replied, and the paramedics motioned for them to get out.

Kim leaned down and kissed Jack on the cheek, before turning and leaving. The last thing she heard before the ambulance drove away was the paramedics explaining to Jack what happened.

She started crying, waiting for the news that would come the next day. She condered if Jack would still be in the hospital or if he would be released.


	4. Chapter 4: Jack's Back

Kim was in the dojo early the next morning, since it was Sunday. She had called Rudy, Milton, and Jerry to tell them about Jack's accident, and all of them had the same reaction. Calvin had offered to bring her a frappuccino, since she hadn't slept at all last night, and he would be there in twenty minutes.

She opened up her locker, about to change into her gi, when someone slowly knocked on the door, causing her to turn around. She expected Calvin, but when she saw who it was, her jaw dropped. She decided it was way better tan Calvin.

"Jack!" Kim screamed, as she rushed to open the door for him. Jack made his way in on crutches. He was bruised up and still looked a little messy, but he was here.

Kim hugged him gently, and he did the best he could to hug her back.

"Sit down," Kim commanded, dragging over a comfy chair for him. Jack slowly sat down, putting his crutches on the floor.

"What did the doctor's say?" Kim asked.

"Well, I'm definitely going to hurt for a while." Jack joked, his sense of humor still showing. "I broke a rib, which they can't do anything about. And I sprained my ankle pretty badly, but it's not broken, along with my wrist. Other than that I'm just beat up."

Kim started crying. "I was so scared." she admitted.

Jack motioned for her to come sit next to him, which she did carefully, trying not to touch him too much.

"I'll be fine." Jack said, and she buried her face in his neck. They stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Calvin was going to bring me a frappuccino. I can ask him to bring you one, if you want." Kim offered.

"That actually sounds pretty good right now. All I've had is that flavorless food they give old people in hospitals." Jack made a face.

Kim texted Calvin to bring another frappuccino, this one vanilla bean. "So why did they let you out so early? You don't exactly look, well, 'fine'." she questioned.

"I had to beg them to let me go. I guess they finally got sick of me." he said, making Kim laugh.

"How could anyone get sick of you?" she teased.

Just then, Calvin walked in, carrying three frappuccinos. He stopped short, a look of distaste on his face, when he saw Jack and Kim together, with Jack's arm around Kim. "Um, what's going on?" he asked, handing Kim her frappuccino, but still holding Jack's.

Kim smiled. "They let Jack out of the hospital. Isn't it great? He's here!" He knew Calvin was a little bothered by Jack's arm around her, but she wasn't going to push Jack away. Calvin should understand that this was just a friend thing, after the events of yesterday.

"Oh, great." Calvin responded, lacking enthusiasm. Kim wanted to punch him for not being excited.

"You were both there. Tell me what really happened." Jack asked, curious for a better source of information than the paramedics.

"What do you remember?" Kim asked.

Jack thought for a second. "You and Calvin had just walked in as I was leaving. I got a little ways from the door, and then there was a crashing sound from above. I looked up, and the last thing I remember was Kim screamed."

"Well, Kim saw the light falling, and tried to run to help you." Calvin said dully. "I had to hold her back, or the light would have fallen on her, too."

Kim sighed in frustration. "I wanted to push you out of the way." she confided.

"Thanks," Jack said. "But good thing Calvin stopped you."

"Then you were underneath the light unconscious, and I called an ambulance. Kim moved the light." Calvin nodded.

"Good," Jack smiled. "Thanks, guys." He hugged Kim.

Calvin dragged a chair over and sat down, finally handing Jack his frappucino. "I can't believe the screws came loose right when you were underneath the light. Crazy timing, huh?"

"How do you know it was the screws?" Jack asked. The noise above had been far too loud to just have been a little screw coming loose.

"What else could it have been?" Calvin challenged.

"Okay, okay," Jack said, backing down. He was in no mood to get in a fight with Kim's old boyfriend.

"I don't care how this dumb thing happened. I just care that you're here, and you're yourself." Kim said, resting her head on Jack's shoulder.

"But do you know what would be nice?" Jack asked. "Ditching these crutches."

"Kim, do you want to go see a movie or something?" Calvin asked, eager to leave.

"Can Jack come?" Kim asked. She only wanted to go if Jack could come, too.

"He might have a hard time maneuvering around in the theater." Calvin made up an excuse.

"Then I'm fine with staying here."

Jack smiled. "Are you sure? You don't have to hang with boring me all day."

Kim shook her head. "Are you kidding? After yesterday, you aren't leaving my sight."

Jack laughed, ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"Kim, I think we need to talk about something." Calvin said.


	5. Chapter 5: Kim's Choice

"Um, what about?" Kim asked, unsure.

"I need you to make a choice." Calvin responded.

"About what?" Jack asked.

"Jack, this isn't your choice. Stay out of it." Calvin replied coolly. "I need you to choose between Jack and I."

Kim stared, mouth open. Had she just heard what she thought she heard? "I don't get it, Calvin. In sixth grade, you were the sweetest guy ever. The date yesterday was amazing. You are such an amazing guy, always holding the doors open, lending me your jacket when I got cold, being so nice throughout the accident. What changed?"

"Who do you pick?" Calvin asked smugly.

"Pick Calvin," Jack said.

"What?" Kim said, very confused now. She suspected that Jack liked her, why would he say this?

"You deserve someone who will make you feel special. Who will buy you flowers and have you be the center of their world. Calvin's more of a gentleman than I'll ever be. You should pick him." Jack explained.

"Then it's settled. I think it would be best if you stopped being friends with Jack for now." Calvin went into details.

"Stop." Kim stood up. "It's _my_ choice. Jack, you're not choosing for me. I'm sorry Calvin, you're a great guy, but Jack's a better one."

"What do you mean!? I brought you frappuccinos, I called the ambulance for your friend, I've been everything you ever wanted." Calvin said, getting angry.

"How do you know everything I've ever wanted?" Kim asked, equally angry.

Calvin handed her a crumpled up list. "This is the list you made in fifth grade. Your list of what your dream boyfriend would be like. I've followed it exactly. I kept it!"

Kim opened the list. "I remember this." She lowered her voice. "I used to dot my I's with hearts." She scanned through the list, consisting of five things. She folded it back up, and calmed herself down. "Still, I pick Jack."

Jack smiled, he hadn't expected this...

"What does Jack have that I don't?" Calvin asked, clenching his fists.

"Can I see the list?" Jack asked. Kim hesitated, but handed it to him.

"First of all, Jack would never make me choose." Kim sighed. "You would never make me choose." she turned to Jack. "You were jealous, but didn't make me choose." she echoed.

Jack nodded. "What kind of guy forces a girl to choose? It doesn't make sense to me."


	6. Chapter 6: The REAL Boyfriend

Jack looked at the list Kim had made.

 _My dream boyfriend:_

 _1\. would give me flowers_

 _2\. would comfort me when I'm sad or afraid_

 _3\. lends me his jacket when I'm cold_

 _4\. hugs me for no reason_

 _5\. is a great kisser_

 _6\. thinks I'm pretty even if I'm the ugliest person alive_

 _7\. just wants me happy_

Jack nodded. Calvin seemed to be everything on that list. "But why me? I've done nothing on that list."

Kim grabbed the list from him. "You wanted me to be with Calvin because you thought he would make me happy. You comforted me after YOUR accident. That's two of them. But the list lies. I don't want the perfect guy. I want you, Jack. You're MY perfect guy."

Jack blushed. "Are you cold?"

"A little." Kim responded.

Calvin stepped toward Kim hopefully to give her his jacket, which Kim dropped on the floor next to her. Jack grabbed one of his crutches and hopped to his feet, hobbling over to his locker and grabbing his gi, then draped it over Kim's shoulders. "Have I told you I think you're really pretty?"

Kim blushed again. "Thank you, Jack."

Calvin suddenly aimed a punch at Kim, which Jack stopped with his broken hand.

"Don't do this now." Jack begged. Kim shoved Calvin away and stood in front of Jack like a wall. Calvin stepped back.

"Ever since I came to ask you out on Friday, I saw that Jack would be a threat. I thought I could get rid of him, get him out of the picture, so I could have you. The screw didn't come loose. I snuck in and hooked up a mini fire-cracker so when I pushed the button, the light would drop." Calvin smiled devilishly.

"YOU! You are the one who did this! I will kill you for this!" Kim said, beginning to attack Calvin. But Calvin surprisingly fought back, and he did it well. In no time, Kim was on the floor.

"I won't hurt you, Kimmy. But I will hurt him." Calvin pointed at Jack.

Jack dropped his one crutch, and hopped towards Calvin. "Do your best." he said.

Calvin circled Jack, then jumped towards him, kicking him in the side. Jack stayed on his feet, and used his good hand to punch Calvin. Calvin fought hard, but Jack fought harder. Then, Calvin stomped on Jack's hurt ankle, and flipped him over.

"You realize, that even if you win, Kim won't go out with you." Jack said.

"If she doesn't, I will continue to hurt you until she does." Calvin smiled, kicking Jack in the side.

"No, don't touch him! I'll go out with you, just please don't hurt him." Kim cried, tears rolling down her face.

But Jack wasn't done, he used this distraction to get back on his feet, and in seconds had Calvin on the floor. "It's over, I won. Now get out of here."

Calvin stayed on the floor, complaining that he had broken something.

Jack turned to Kim, but fell to the floor before she could reach him.

Kim sprinted up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I won, right?" Jack asked, a little out of sorts from the pain.

"Yeah, you won." Kim said, holding his hand. She helped him sit up, then let him lean against her to hobble back to the chair.

"Still undefeated." Jack said, drinking more of his frappuccino.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. If I hadn't rushed into going out with Calvin, you would be fine." Kim said, sitting next to him again.

"None of this is your fault. Promise me you won't blame yourself for any of this." Jack said seriously.

"Okay, I promise." Kim crossed her heart. "And for Calvin, consider him dead." she shot dagger looks at her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm sorry your first real boyfriend had to be a dumb guy like him." Jack apologized.

"He wasn't like, officially my boyfriend. We went on one date. But maybe you could be my first real boyfriend?" Kim asked nervously.

"I'd love to." Jack smiled.


	7. READ

**Author's Note: Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I was just looking at this and wondering if people still want this story? It's been a long time but I would be willing to revisit it if you guys want. I've fallen out of this fandom, but I could get back into the groove for this fic. I would rewrite the previous chapters obviously, but I think I might have some ideas for continuing this. I'll only do it if people are willing to read it though. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
